Belleza
by Ambar Mellark
Summary: No sabe si reír—ya que la luna apenas entra en aquel rincón de la habitación— o llorar, pues las palabras que tanto había deseado se han mencionado ante ella, justo cuando pensaba rendirse y escapar de aquel huracán.


Lo escucha muy seguido. Tanto en el palacio, como en la ciudad; tanto en el mar como en otras islas. Lo alcanzó a oír varias veces en su niñez, antes de que aquel infierno negro se hiciera presente para recalcárselo de manera cruel otra tanda de veces más. Ha llegado a saber en qué momento será dicho, y tan cansada está que no cree soportar una voz más recitar aquella frase.

 _Eres muy hermosa._

Y su ego tiene tan presente ese trío de palabras que ya sabe cómo actuar ante la situación; no hay mejor remedio que echarse el largo cabello hacia atrás y dedicar a su locutor una arrogante mirada. El brillo en los ojos ajenos le indica que ha hecho un buen trabajo antes de pasar a retirarse disimuladamente del lugar y ser libre de colocar en su bello rostro las facciones de un desagrado descomunal, de un tiempo para acá ha odiado su infinita belleza.

¿Qué consigue con eso, además de bienes para sus mujeres y oro para su isla? ¿Cómo le hace feliz aquello, sin contar el orgullo que crece en su ego? Nada, no recibe absolutamente nada que ella quiera.

Y desconoce el porqué de su tan aclamado físico. Es dueña de millones de teorías al respecto, entre las cuales una resalta para ser la verdadera. ¿Será por su diabólica fruta? La famosa _mero mero_ quiere ganarse el puesto de invicta y desterrar a las otras analogías de la profunda mente de su dueña. Y realmente le da igual de donde provenga, lo único que quiere es que desaparezca y deje de darle problemas.

Es la emperatriz pirata, por la que todo hombre—o ser en la tierra— se muere. Podría mandar esto muy lejos, pero es una oración más falsa que sus muchas sonrisas ya mostradas. Existe un único ser que no la necesita, que no le quiere como los otros; e, irónicamente, es por quién se muere.

 _Monkey D. Luffy_ es el nombre de aquel ser, nombre que se escucha en cualquier lado con envidia y rencor. Y no sólo por llegar a ser el heredero del trono que dejó Gol D. Roger, sino también por ser quién causa en la mujer dudosa los más hermosos ojos en forma de corazón nunca antes vistos.

Hancock detesta los halagos de ajenos, incluso los de las personas más cercanas a ella. Quiere escuchar de unos específicos labios todas las lindas palabras que le son dichas, pero es casi imposible que su egoísta deseo se cumpla. No es porque el rey Luffy sea algo infantil, o algo descuidado, e incluso distraído, es más bien por este no está interesado en lo más mínimo en Boa como mujer.

O al menos eso piensa ella.

Esta serie de pensamientos le ha llevado a encerrarse en su enorme habitación, a comer muy poco y a estar en compañía sólo con una cambiante luna. Las fases de esta se pueden comparar con el estado físico de la emperatriz, poco a poco volviéndose más delgada debido a su berrinche de no tener hambre.

Se cuestiona si no es lo suficiente, en qué momento dejó de ser aquella mujer que se sentía orgullosa de sí y se volvió una chica insegura y llena de timidez. ¿Es acaso su culpa el que el más joven de los Monkey no ponga su mirada en ella? A veces se pasa por su cabeza que, en el mejor de los casos, la linda navegante de su barco le ha ganado y se ha llevado todo el amor de su ahora rey.

En ese momento, recargada sobre el barandal de su balcón, le susurra a la luna que está loca y que ya es hora de abandonar toda esperanza con aquel simpático chico. La luna no le contesta, sólo con su luz alumbra su camisón guinda, aquél que empezó a usar después de regalarle a Luffy su antigua pijama. Sonríe con levedad por los recuerdos y se regresa a su habitación, es demasiado madura para saber lo tarde que es y su deber en ese instante es descansar un poco antes de ser atormentada por las dudas nuevamente.

Sin embargo le es imposible, ya que una figura está presente en su cama, acariciando suavemente las escamas de una contenta Salomé. Es ese hombre, el que le recibe con una sonrisa oreja a oreja, que impresiona a Hancock por su silenciosa entrada a la habitación. Y sin saber exactamente el porqué se acerca a él, con una molestia interna al sentir sus mejillas arder. ¿Qué es lo que acababa de pensar? ¿No se suponía que se habría de olvidar de él?

La luna se ríe de ella y de su ingenuidad, tal parece que la edad no define la madurez de la bella emperatriz.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Luffy?

Incluso él se sorprende al escuchar la indiferencia que acompaña el cuarteto de palabras, pero su sonrisa no se va, sigue ahí para atormentar el dudoso corazón de la fémina.

Con una madurez algo impropia del ahora rey, se levanta y logra cazar las finas manos de la mujer antes de relajar su rostro a una máxima preocupación.

—Te ves más delgada, ¿por qué has dejado de comer?

Muerde su labio, procurando que los dientes se encajen por dentro de su boca y de esa forma disimular la mordida a los chocolates ojos de su ajeno. No encuentra otro pretexto que el ya usado, porque no tiene apetito.

Es ahí cuando el viejo Luffy se presenta y reniega qué cómo no tiene apetito si lo más delicioso en el mundo es la comida. Llega a ofrecerle llevarla a su barco y que pruebe un delicioso manjar del All Blue que sólo su fiel cocinero puede preparar, mas ella se niega y repite lo dicho; no tiene apetito.

No parece en absoluto que Luffy esté consciente de la situación de la azabache, puedes decir que mas bien sólo es una visita nocturna que él le haría a una vieja amiga. Se encuentra ahí para dar un fin al desastre que se ha vuelto Hancock por su culpa, por una ambición que tenía que conseguir antes de verse involucrado con ella.

Le lleva a la cama, ofreciéndole un pedazo de la cama aunque esta no fuera suya. En ese momento la amazona se da cuenta de todo el cambio que puede ocasionar una año en el más joven, quién a sus veinte ya porta una leve barba y un traje digno de un rey. Quiere morirse ahí mismo ante lo atractivo que se ve, pero se niega a hacerlo.

Es gracioso como finalmente lo hace ante el hablar del D.

—Te ves realmente hermosa bajo la luz de la luna, Hammock.

No sabe si reír—ya que la luna apenas entra en aquel rincón de la habitación— o llorar, pues las palabras que tanto había deseado se han mencionado ante ella, justo cuando pensaba rendirse y escapar de aquel huracán.

Su cuerpo opta por hacer flaquear sus piernas y elevar el carmesí de su rostro a todo nivel, logrando una risa en hombre frente a ella. Ha sido mucho mejor que todas las situaciones _shoujo_ que se ha imaginado.

—¡L-Luffy!

Suelta sus manos para cubrirse el rostro, y sólo consigue recibir un abrazo que le altera más ante su intento de tranquilizarse. ¿En verdad es _su_ Luffy o tan sólo una ilusión?

—Ya he encontrado el One Piece y reconsideré la oferta que me hiciste hace dos años.

Le susurra suavemente, con toda la paz del mundo, preocupándose poco por la hora en que se llevaban a cabo todos sus actos o que sus compañeros esperaran fuera de la isla en el barco. Después de tantos años, era el momento a solas con Hancock que estaba esperando desde hace meses.

Hancock se estremece, un acto tan extraño para una mujer de tres décadas. Sentir el aroma a carne y el hablar de su amante muy cerca le vuelven loca, pensando nuevamente si todo aquello era cierto. Se pellizca parte de la mejilla, el dolor agudo le indica que todo es real.

—¿Qué oferta?

Titubean sus palabras, cosas que hace a Luffy sonreír.

—Sería un honor casarme con la mujer más hermosa del planeta, y que además sabe cocinar casi a la par de Sanji.

Se derrite por la combinación de romance y comedia.

—¡Eres muy hermosa, Hammock!

De ahora en adelante, se propone, no odiará más aquellas palabras pues tal como una berrinchuda niña le han dado lo que quiere y con una alegre sonrisa lo presumirá al mundo. Es demasiado bella, se recuerda. Todo ser en el mundo se muere por ella, excepto un ser, del cual irónicamente está profundamente enamorada y es capaz de tener delirios por él.

No es una emperatriz pirata, ya es una reina.


End file.
